Love Will Find Its Way
by gaara's official gf
Summary: Mungkin dengan bertemu dengan orang yang salah, Tuhan ingin aku mengerti bagaimana berterima kasih atas Karunianya yang ia berikan nanti. / ONESHOT / Review? terimakasih :)


**Love Will find Its way ~  
**

Masashi Kishimoto owns all Naruto related stuff

OOC/AU/Typo/Amatir

OneShot

Summary :

Panggil aku Sakura, sang pencari cinta.

Ini ceritaku..

* * *

Ibuku bilang, nikmati masa remajamu selagi kau muda.

Ibu benar.

Tapi, untuk ukuran umur 20 masih bisakah aku dikatakan seorang remaja?

Bukan aku tak menikmati masa-masa mudaku sebelumnya. Masalahnya adalah gadis pada umumnya memaknai kehidupan mudanya dengan romansa, jalinan kasih atau cinta dengan seorang pria. Dan jika itu parameternya, aku tak pernah punya itu.

Tidak. Bukan karena tak ada yang menyukaiku, beberapa pemuda ada yang menaruh hati padaku.

Tidak. Bukan karena tak tertarik memiliki kekasih, hanya saja kufikir aku terlalu pemilih. Bukan bermaksud so jual mahal, aku hanya takut sakit hati jika dikhianati.

Satu untuk selamanya terdengar lebih baik ketimbang banyak namun tak pasti.

Aku seorang introvert aktif, tak suka kebisingian, tak terlalu senang bergaul, cenderung skeptis, berfikir logis dan kutu buku.

Tapi jangan kau bayangkan sosoku yang berkacamata tebal, berbehel dan berkuncir kuda seperti Betty Lafea, tokoh culun telenovela amerika. Tidak. Aku cantik.

Jadi anggaplah kesendirianku ini semata-mata karena pilihan, bukan keadaan. Ya, begitulah.

Kisah cintaku berawal dari sebuah pesan elektronik yang kudapat dari suatu website yang mengadakan kuis jumpa fans dalam bentuk dinner. Lupa aku mengatakan, aku senang ber-_fangirling._ Satu tokoh yang kukagumi, Naruto Uzumaki. Bintang ngetop yang menyabet artis ngetop di NAMA awards. Kau tak tahu betapa gilanya aku terhadapnya.

Aku bahkan mencatumkan nama belakangnya di akun twitterku SakuraUzumaki. Gila! Otaku telah terkontaminasi pesonanya, tanpa aku tahu sosok macam apa ia sebenarnya.

Senang bukan kepalang. Itulah perasaanku kala membaca notifikasi di kotak masuk emailku. Aku tak henti-hentinya berteriak sembari megap-megap ketika membaca email untuk ke 37 kalinya, takut-takut aku salah membaca.

_**'Selamat, anda terpilih sebagai gadis yang beruntung untuk bisa dinner bareng Uzumaki Naruto!'**_ tulisnya.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, aku terserang insomnia. Tak bisa tidur aku dibuatnya, tiap malam yang kubayangkan hanya diriku tengah berkencan romantis dengan Naruto di tepi pantai di Suna sana. Buket mawar merah kugenggam. Sedang tanganku yang lainnya digenggam olehnya. Uh, romantis.

Dan rupanya itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi.

Hari itu adalah harinya, hari dimana aku bertemu idolaku. Semua romantisme yang kuimpikan terjadi. Terjadi!

Naruto datang kepadaku mengenakan kemeja putih yang ia lipat kedua lengannya.

Ia jauh terlihat lebih tampan dibanding ketika aku melihatnya di poster ataupun youtube. Oh Kami-sama, untunglah aku tengah bersandar di kursiku. Jika tidak, kupastikan aku telah terperosot jatuh ke pasir karena kaki ini tak mampu menopang badanku. Aku terkulai lemas, terpana.

Ia tak sendiri, ia datang bersama kerumunan _paparazzi_. Bagai bintang_ hollywood_, mataku terasa berkunang karena terpaan puluhan sinar blitz kamera. Rupanya kameramen sengaja datang untuk meliput acara _dating_ kami. Oh, teman-temanku di Konoha sana pasti tengah iri menontonku di saluran tv lokal sana. Rasakan!

Sepanjang acara, Naruto tak lepasnya menggenggam tanganku, merangkulku, membisikan kata manis. Oh sungguh romantis. Kalaupun ini mimpi, maka aku akan sangat tak rela jika terbangun.

Kami bercerita banyak sepanjang acara, dia terlihat begitu antusias mendengar perjuanganku untuk bertemu dengannya. Ia terus melontarkan pertanyaannya padaku. Rasanya sama sekali tak ada gap diantara statusnya yang seorang selebriti dan aku yang hanyalah seorang gadis biasa ini. Sungguh pribadi yang tak tinggi hati.

"Akhir kata, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Terimakasih karena telah menyukaiku, mensuportku selama ini. Terimakasih karena telah meluangkan waktumu, dan pergi jauh-jauh ke Suna untuk menemuiku." ucapnya terhadapku. Aku masih kikuk dihadapan kamera, terutama di hadapannya. Aku tersenyum setengah menangis karena terharu. "Bagiku, kau bukan sekedar fans, _you're my friend and my lover. I love you_ Sakura!" ucapnya dengan nada serak yang mengalun bagai simfoni indah di telingaku. Ia mengecup tanganku dan aku menangis.

Ya aku menangis.

Bukan karena terharu, tapi karena acaranya telah usai. Dan karena..

"Bagaimana aktingku? bagus kan?" ucapnya seraya mengelap bibirnya yang tadi menyentuhku dengan sapu tangan. Kamera sudah tak meliput sekarang, paparazi telah menghilang. Hanya kami dan beberapa kru tersisa di tenda itu. Dan saat itu aku baru menyadari satu hal. Ia tak benar-benar mengharapkan kedatanganku.

"Sebenarnya aku malas bersikap manis seperti itu terhadapnya." Ucap Naruto kepada Janet, managernya ketika ia berjalan meninggalkan tenda. "Kalau bukan karena tuntutan pekerjaan, aku tak akan sudi melakukannya. Jadi sekali lagi kuingatkan, jangan kau sekali-kali membuat acara jumpa fans semacam ini lagi atau akan kubuat acaramu hancur! Kali ini aku serius." ucapnya, seraya melayangkan pandangan terhadapku sekilas sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku ditempatku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku seraya mengepalkan tangan didepan dadaku. Rasanya aku ingin mengubur diriku hidup-hidup.

Aku malu, sedih, kecewa, marah, benci.

Kenapa? Kenapa begitu? Tega sekali.

Begitu marahnya aku pada diriku sendiri yang telah dengan bodohnya menyukainya.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini? Kukira dia menyukaiku. Kukira pertemuanku dengannya akan berakhir dengan kami yang saling menyukai, dan.. _shit!_

Semua yang kulakukan untuknya sia-sia. Tenaga, waktu, uang dan bahkan air mataku terbuang dengan percuma. Tapi bukankah terkadang kita harus berlabuh pada orang-orang yang salah sebelum menemukan apa yang kita cari. Mungkin.

Karena ternyata kisah cintaku belum sepenuhnya dimulai.

**Oo Love Will Find Its Way oO**

Aku meninggalkan hotel pagi harinya. Sudah kuputuskan, cerita duka ini akan kusimpan biar menjadi rahasiaku. Ibu, ayah dan teman-temanku hanya akan mendengar karangan cerita bahagiaku dengan idolaku, maksudku mantan idolaku. Dalam hati aku bersumpah, akan kubakar semua poster dan majalah yang kupunya tentangnya.

Pesawat direncanakan akan berangkat pukul 4 sore nanti. Sekarang masih sekitar pukul 9, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengunjungi pusat belanja ditengah kota untuk membeli sedikit barang untuk kubawa pulang.

Naas, ditengah keramaian, aku kehilangan fokusku. Sudah jatuh ditimpa tangga, aku kehilangan tas kecil yang berisi uang beserta pasportku. Dan aku hanya bisa kembali menangis.

Oh.

Ayah, ibu. Tolong aku.

Sekarang pukul 4. Jika tidak _delay_, maka pesawat yang seharusnya membawaku pulang Ke Konoha sudah berangkat.

Sedang aku kini hanya bisa duduk di sudut gedung, bersandar pada pilar raksasa bercat putih yang kini berwarna _peach_ karena sering tertimpa debu.

Aku hanya bisa merenung, meratapi nasib sembari menunggu kabar tak pasti, kalau-kalau petugas setempat mengetahui keberadaan tasku.

Jadi, adakah pilihan kata yang lebih baik selain mengenaskan untuk mendeskripsikan keaadaanku kini? Kufikir tidak.

.

.

Tak terasa, hari sudah malam. Kabar baik tak kunjung tiba. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengadu nasib saja ke pusat kota. Mau tak mau, apa yang hilang dariku harus kurelakan, dan cari jalan keluar lainnya.

Malam itu di Suna, jalanan kota sangatlah ramai. Bagai negara adidaya Amerika, kota ini nampak tak mengenal jam tidur. Orang-orang masih berlalu lalang disepanjang jalan trotoar. Beberapa terlihat keluar masuk pub. Dan lihatlah, kerlipan lampu Casino disepanjang jalan menambah riuh dan gegap gempita kota. Indah memang. Harus kuakui, tak kutemui yang seperti ini di Konoha. Dan aku mulai berfikir, sepertinya kehilangan uang karena berjudi di casino akan terdengar lebih baik ketimbang dirampok. _Huft_.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, sampai kapan aku harus menjadi gembel seperti ini? berjalan, terus berjalan tanpa tujuan. Walau sedih dan terpuruk aku harus bangun dan mencari jalan keluar. Perutku sudah tak bisa berkompromi. Aku perlu makan dan perlu membeli tiket untuk pulang.

Maka kukeluarkanlah seluruh isi tasku, mencari tahu apa yang kupunya dan kubisa pakai untuk mencari uang. Tapi selain baju dan _lingerie_, tak ada yang kupunya. _Hopeless._

Tapi aku lupa sesuatu, bukankah tiga piala juara harapan menyanyi tingkat kota yang kudapat 6 tahun yang lalu itu karena sebuah alasan? Yeah, aku bisa bernyanyi.

Aku berlari menghampiri 2 orang musisi jalanan. Yang satu memainkan gitar kecil yang artistik, yang lainnya menabuh drum. Hmm, maksudku ukulele dan tam-tam. Okelah, biar gaya kusebut gitar dan drum.

Kuberitahu sedikit keadaanku terhadap mereka, lalu menawari jasaku sebagai penyanyi. Kubohongi mereka dengan mengatakan bahwa aku ini penyanyi cafe kenamaan Konoha yang dirampok ketika berlibur di Suna, dan kehilangan pasportku. Untunglah dia percaya, dan karenanya mau menerimaku sebagai penyanyi honorer nya untuk semalam. _Yes._

Setelah sedikit nego, Sai sang penabuh drum memulai aba-aba, _"One two three."_ ucapnya.

Aku mulai menendangkan syair lagunya.

**_There was a time. I thought that you did everything right._**

**_No lies, no wrong, Boy I must've been out of my mind._**

**_ So when I think of the time that I almost loved you._**

**_You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you._**

**_Thank God you blew it. I thank God I dodged a bullet._**

**_I'm so over you, So, baby, good lookin' out._**

Entah kenapa, ada perasaan getir disetiap liriknya. Dan entah kenapa rasanya aku berharap Naruto ada mendengarnya. Bukankah lagu itu cocok untuk kunyanyikan?

.

.

Kulihat beberapa orang mulai berdatangan dan mengerubuni kami. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya ada yang ikut bernyanyi.

Tak kusangka, nyanyianku mengundang perhatian. Aku senang karena sedikitnya suara emas berkaratku ini mendapat apresiasi.

"Huuuu huuuuuuu." tukasku. Beberapa orang bertepuk tangan, yang lainnya melontarkan pujian. Tak terkecuali kedua rekan musisiku.

"Wah pasti cafe tempatmu bernyanyi bukan cafe sembarangan." seru Sai, seraya menepuk-nepuk punggungku bangga. Aku hanya tertawa menanggapi kebohonganku.

Kami kemudian menghabiskan waktu setengah jam setelahnya dengan terus menyanyikan lagu secara _medley_. Semuanya kulakukan secara spontan. Bakat yang selama ini sengaja kupendam akhirnya harus kumunculkan, walau awalnya ragu.

Sai dan aku kemudian membuat sebuah perjanjian. Jikalau esok hari statusku masih tak jelas. Aku bisa datang kemari, ketempat yang sama dan bernyanyi lagi bersamanya. Oh senangngnya,

.

.

Pukul 11.15 malam kala itu.

Aku dan Sai hendak bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu ketika kulihat seorang pemuda menyipit, memandangku dari kejauhan.

Merasa diperhatikan, aku balik memandangnya dengan tatapan tak suka. _Alas,_ dia menghampiriku.

Awalnya tak bisa kulihat dengan jelas wajahnya, namun dari jauhpun ku bisa tahu rambutnya merah mencuat seperti landak. Melihatnya membuatku takut, kufikir anak _punk_, namun aku salah. Ia jauh dari kata brandal. Pakaiannya rapi, raut wajahnya sopan dan yang jelas ia tampan.

"Hai." sapanya dengan senyum. Ia menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku hendak bersalaman. Kulihat rambut merahnya sedikit berkilat dibawah terpaan sinar lampu. Kufikir, orang lain dengan warna rambut yang sama seperti itu mungkin akan terlihat aneh. Tapi untuknya, warna merah rambutnya justru membuatnya terlihat lebih mempesona.

"Hei." ulangnya seraya mengayunkan tangannya didepan wajahku.

"Oh uh, hey." jawabku setelah sadar dari lamunan.

"Suaramu bagus." ucapnya lagi dengan wajah dan nada yang sama datarnya.

"Apa itu pujian?" tanyaku konyol, dia mengangguk. Jujur aku tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Lalu, kau siapa? Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyaku lagi lebih konyol. Jelas tidak, bodoh!

"Tidak. Aku tak sengaja melihatmu bernyanyi ketika melewati jalan ini, kau unik dan aku tertarik padamu."

"Hm?" lagi-lagi aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Namun kali ini aku memang tak mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu." jelasnya, dengan seringai maut.

_**Deg.**_

Berbagai fikiran negatifpun seketika muncul di benakku. Bagai tersengat listrik bermega volt, nadiku berkedut, jantungku beredegup. Takut, aku melangkah mundur darinya. Keringat dingin kini bercucuran.

"Jangan macam-macaaam!" teriaku. Aku reflek mengepalkan kedua tanganku seperti hendak bergulat. Kulihat ia mengerungkan dahinya setelah sebelumnya sedikit tersentak kaget dengan lengkingan suaraku.

Detik kemudian ia malah tertawa, terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hahaha. Maaf nona maaf, jangan salah tangkap. Maksudku tak seperti itu. Hahaha." ucapannya terpotong tawanya. Aku semakin bingung. "Maf-maaf. Jadi begini, perkenalkan aku Gaara. Aku seorang _music director_, cukup ternama jika boleh aku sedikit sombong. Dan aku tertarik dengan warna suaramu yang unik, bukan tubuh err, maksudku dirimu. Maaf membuatmu salah tangkap. Haha lucu sekali." ucapnya lagi. Efek kelam yang tadi ia tampilkan kini musnah seketika karena tawanya yang membahana.

Aku mengolelus dada, lega. Kufikir orang jahat, ternyata...

"_Music director_ katamu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba setelah sekian lama mengelus dada. Ia kembali mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya.

Tak banyak berfikir, aku bekata setengah berteriak.

"MAUUUU!"

Dan cerita cintakupun kembali dimulai..

.

* * *

_My First Love oOo_

Kudengar kicauan burung bersatu dengan rintik hujan membentuk melodi alam yang indah.

Angin berhembus kencang dari jendela yang tak sempat kututup rapat. Buluk kuduku berdiri. Kutarik saja selimutku sampai habis menutup wajahku.

Udara pagi diluar kupastikan sangatlah dingin, aku sendiri tak berniat memastikannya, mengingat untuk bangun saja dari ranjangku aku tak mau. Rusukku yang dari semalam terasa patah, kini terasa nyaman direbahkan dikasur.

Kufikir malam kemarin aku akan berakhir tidur di bawah jembatan layang atau di depan pagar museum. Oh tidak, Dewi Fortuna masih separuh berpihak padaku ternyata.

Tiba-tiba, gelenyar asing menyeruak dalam tubuhku ketika mengingat sosok dewa penolongku. Gaara.

Pertemuan singkatku dengannya membawaku kemari, kekediamannya.

Setelah meyakinkan diri jika ia orang yang baik, maka mau tak mau dan karena keadaanpun ikut memaksa, maka aku menerima ajakannya untuk menginap di apartemennya. Dan untunglah, persepsiku tentangnya memang benar, ia pemuda yang baik, sopan dan manis. Ugh, membayangkan sosoknya yang seperti itu membuatku merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika dulu aku memikirkan Naruto.

Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta? Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya mengangguminya.

Dari mata turun kehati, mungkin karena wajahnya yang rupawan sehingga aku merasa aku jatuh hati padanya. Tapi apa salahnya, itu wajar. Anggaplah ia seorang bintang, dan aku penggemarnya. Bukan aku mengharap cinta dan menjalin kasih dengannya, ini tentang seorang yang menganggumi orang lain. Dan yang penting dan perlu dicatat, Gaara menghargai keberadaanku.

_**Tok tok.**_

"Boleh kumasuk?" tanya seorang lelaki, yang kutahu adalah sang pemilik apartemen, Gaara.

Pintu kamarku terbuka, setelah kupersilahkan masuk.

"Kau biasa bangun pagi seperti ini ya?" Ada nada sindiran darinya. Sekarang pukul 10, dan aku masih memberingsut dikasur. Bisa dimengerti kenapa. Aku memberenggut, sembari bergumam maaf padanya. Ia tersenyum dan menyodorkan segelas susu coklat untuku.

"Haha. Tak apa. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tahu kau lelah. Turunlah kebawah untuk sarapan Saku. Aku membuat sarapan spesial untuk tamuku ini. Oh ya, apa semalam aku bilang jika aku handal dalam hal memasak?" tanyanya dengan bangga. Semalam aku dan dia memang bercerita banyak, termasuk tentang kisah ku yang sampai menggembel di Suna. Tentu saja, tidak termasuk tentang Naruto.

"Entahlah, aku lupa. Banyak sekali hal yang agungkan tentang dirimu dan keahlianmu. Saking banyak aku tak ingat jika memasak adalah salah satunya. Kau, benar-benar tipe peyombong atau hanya over percaya diri. Entahlah." ucapku seraya tertawa.

"Lebih tepatnya, aku seorang pembual. Haha."

"Kau pembual, dan kau bangga. Macam apa dirimu itu Gaara."

"Tak apalah, yang penting aku tampan."

"Dan kuyakin yang barusan itu juga termasuk bualan. Hahahahahaha." Untuk kali pertama setelah kejadian kemarin lusa, aku bisa kembali tersenyum lepas.

"Matamu tak bisa membohongiku. Aku tahu, jauh dilubuk hatimu kau setuju denganku."

"Ya kau benar. Sayangnya terlalu jauuh, sehingga aku tak mampu merasakannya."

"Lain dimulut lain dihati. Itulah wanita." jawabnya lagi, aku tersenyum tak menyanggah. "_Anyway_, Kau sudah beritahu orang tuamu tentang keberadaanmu?" tanyanya memulai pembicaraan baru. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya, aku sudah menelepon mereka semalam. Kubilang ada seorang teman lama yang tak sengaja kutemui di Suna, dan dia mengajaku tinggal sedikit lebih lama." aku menghirup susu coklatku yang tadi Gaara berikan padaku. Rasanya manis, seperti dirinya.

"Dan mereka percaya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tak pernah berbohong sebelumnya."

"Baiklah penyanyi cafe kenamaan Konoha, aku tahu kau tak pernah berbohong sebelum ini." sindirnya.

"Hahaha." Aku tertawa keras, sampai hampir menumpahkan air susuku. Ia mengingatkan kebohonganku kemarin malam. "Oke-oke, maksudku sebelum aku ke Suna, aku tak pernah berbohong."

"Hn." dia bergumam dengan sangsi.

"Kau harus percaya padaku Gaara."

"Aku percaya."

"Hmm." aku mengangguk, ia tersenyum. "Gaara, kuharap kau tak bosan mendengarnya tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu." ucapku, tulus. Dia berdiri sembari tetap menatapku.

"_Well_, kau tak berfikir semuanya kuberikan dengan gratis bukan?" tanyanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku, bingung.

"Bill penginapan, pulsa telefon, juga minuman ini," ucapnya seraya menunjuk gelas kosong yang tadi terisi susu coklat. "mungkin akan kupotong nanti, ketika kau mendapatkan gaji pertamamu."

"TEGA!" teriaku, yang dibalas tawa darinya. Ia berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan. Aku menatap punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh.

Hmm. Aku tahu ia hanya bercanda.

**Oo Love will find its way oO**

**.  
**

Pukul 5 kala itu, dan seperti kemarin aku berdiri dipagar balkon apartmen Gaara menunggunya pulang. Pagi tadi, ia pergi pagi sekali dan tak sempat berpamitan padaku. Namun begitu, ia menyelipkan 3 lembar partitur lagu asing lengkap dengan liriknya yang tak kukenal.

Harapan Gaara adalah sepulang ia kerja, aku sudah dapat menghapalnya. Sayang, sepertinya ia lupa bertanya mengenai keterbatasanku membaca not balok. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika sepanjang hari ini aku hanya bisa tiduran.

Seperti sekarang, ketika aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan kembali tertidur. Huh, mau bagaimana? udara dingin diluar sana memang sangat mendukung untukku tertidur.

.

.

Samar-samar kudengar petikan gitar mengalun dengan indahnya di telingaku dan membangunkanku dari tidurku. Aku mengerjap kala mendapati sosok yang tadi kutunggu kini tengah duduk di sampingku seraya memainkan gitar.

"Gaara?" tanyaku kaget. Aku bangun, kemudian mengubah posisiku yang tadi berbaring di sofa untuk duduk.

"Maaf membangunkanmu. Aku hanya kasihan melihatmu tertidur seperti itu disofa. Kenapa kau tidak tidur dikamarmu?"

"Eh? Maksudmu kamarmu?" ujarku meyakinkan. Ia balas tersenyum. "Aku tertidur ketika menunggumu. Maaf." ujarku, tak enak.

"Menungguku?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk.

"Gaara maafkan aku, tiga lagu yang kau berikan padaku aku belum.. Maksudku, aku memang tak bisa.. membacanya."

"Aa." Gaara mengangguk mengerti. Iya memainkan gitarnya kembali. Harus kuakui, aku sangat menikmatinya.

"Kau marah?" tanyaku hati-hati. Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak. Tentu tidak. Lagipula, masih ada satu hari sebelum kau diaudisi." jelasnya.

"Hah? audisi?" tanyaku kaget.

"Ya. Lusa, kau akan kukenalkan pada Sasuke. Dia sepupuku. Mungkin kau pernah mendengar tentangnya, dia seorang pianis. Cukup ternama menurutku."

"Yang benar saja! Sasuke Uchiha maksudmu?" tanyaku tak percaya. Ayolah, siapa yang tak tahu pianis muda tampan itu? Gaara mengangguk membalas pertanyaanku.

"Dia akan menggelar konser tunggalnya akhir bulan ini, dan dia membutuhkan dua penyanyi pengiring tambahan. Kufikir, dengam warna suara sopranmu yang seperti itu. Dia mungkin akan tertarik. Masalahnya adalah apakah kau tertarik menjadi penyanyinya?"

"Tentu saja!" ucapku setengah berteriak.

"Baiklah." Gaara menyandarkan gitarnya di sofa. "Kalo begitu, berikan usaha terbaikmu. Dan coba buat dia terkesima dan memilihmu. Kau siap?"

"Tentu!" jawabku dengan kepalan tangan penuh meninju udara. Gaara mengusap ujung kepalaku.

"Tapi, kau bisa ajari aku bukan?" tanyaku lagi, ketika mengingat bahwa aku tak bisa membaca not balok sendiri tanpa bantuannya.

"Tentu. Aku sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab terhadapmu. Kau disini karena aku, jika penampilanmu burukpun aku akan ikut menanggung malunya."ujarnya seraya menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Huh enak saja, tidak. Percayalah aku tak akan mengecewakanmu. Ini janji. Dan kapan kau bisa mulai mengajariku?"

"Sekarang?"

"Sekarang? Tapi kau kan baru saja pulang. Kau tak lelah?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Lagipula, kalaupun tidak sekarang pasti aku tidak akan bisa tidur memikirkanmu. Kau bilang kau sama sekali belum tahu nada lagunya bukan? Itu menyedihkan." Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehe. Iya, maaf. Tapi kau yakin? Memangnya kau tak apa jika harus tidur larut malam?"

"Tak apa, sudah biasa. Kau tahu sendiri aku ini insomniac. Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kau seduh kopimu, buatkan untuk juga ya. Aku mandi sebentar, 30 menit lagi kita mulai."

"Mandi katamu? Oh ayolah ini hampir jam 12 malam. Kau mau sakit?"

"Sudah biasa."

"Kenapa harus dibiasakan?"

"Tak apa. Kau ini cerewet sekali, seperti ibu-ibu komplek."

"Heeeh. Bukan begitu, jika kau sakit kan nanti.."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Sudah sana, buat kopi saja. Haha." ujarnya, seraya berlalu meninggalkanku yang kini merona merah.

Err. sa-sayang?

_** My first Love oOo**_

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sepanjang minggu ini kuhabiskan banyak waktu dengannya. Figur pengajar yang baik. Kau tahu, Menghabiskan waktu dengannya selalu menyenangkan.

Dan dihari itu, ketika aku bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha, secara mengejutkan Gaara memperkenalkanku sebagai kekasihku. tapi aku tak banyak berkomentar saat itu. Akupun tak banyak berfikir macam-macam, bukan aku tak senang. Justru aku sangat senang, kau tahu sejak pertama aku melihatnya aku sudah jatuh hati padanya. Pada senyumannya, keramahaanya, kebaikannya. Aku suka semua hal tentangnya. Hanya saja aku takut apa yang dikatakannya hanyalah lelucon, kau tahu Gaara itu ahli dalam menggoda.

Lupakan hal itu sejenak.

Selesai audisi, Sasuke datang kepadaku dan menyatakan ketertarikannya atas suaraku. Dia bahkan menempatkanku untuk menjadi _lead_ vokal di konsernya nanti. Ini gila! Aku tak menyangka. Semua hal yang terjadi padaku bagai rentetan keberuntungan tak berujung.

Tentu saja hal ini tak terlepas dari dukungan Gaara. Label rekomendasi sang _director_ musik pun menjadi keuntungan dan pengaruh sendiri dari bagaimana cara Sasuke memandangku. Sedikit nepotisme kufikir, tapi entahlah, yang jelas aku bersyukur. Belum lagi kejutan lainnya yang kudapat 3 minggu setelahnya. Tepat sehari setelah konser Sasuke digelar.

Malam hari kala itu. Tak terasa sudah sebulan lebih lamanya aku di Suna. Aku rindu keluargaku.

Esok hari adalah kepulanganku ke Konoha. Di satu sisi aku senang, namun begitu ada bagian dari diriku yang tak rela jika aku harus pulang, meninggalkan Gaara. Yah, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Aku bahkan tak tahu jika ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, yang jelas selama ini ia telah terlalu berbuat banyak terhadapku. Dan aku menyayanginya.

Malam ini aku bersama yang lainnya, menghabiskan waktu bersama di sebuah _pub_ mewah. Ku namai ini_ farewell party_ untuku dan Sasuke. Esok hari aku pulang dan Sasuke hendak berlibur lama untuk bertunangan sebelum memulai melakukan pertujukannya kembali. Kabar burung mengatakan, ia dijodohkan. _Well,_ apapun itu semoga berbahagia Sasuke.

Dan kabar baik untuku adalah 4 atau 5 bulan dari ini aku akan kembali ke Suna dan bernyayi untuk Sasuke. Jadi nanti mungkin aku akan menetap di sini, tentu saja di apartemenku sendiri. Jujur aku sedikit kecewa karena itu. Haha.

Malam ini orang-orang begitu berbahagia menikmati pesta seusai kerja keras kami sebulan ini. Begitu juga aku. Namun kebahagianku tak lepas sampai disini.

Di tengah pesta, Gaara menghampiriku dengan sebuket mawar merah ditangannya. Seperti _De Javu_, orang-orang mengerubungi kami. Ia menghampiriku dan kemudian menggenggam tanganku sebelum akhirnya bersimpuh dihadapanku.

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku bukan, Sakura?" ujarnya.

Aku terdiam, tegugu. Bingung, kaget, bahagia semuanya bercampur aduk. Tanpa sadar aku menitikan air mata, Entah untuk apa.

Bagai mimpi yang menjadi kenyataanku, apakah aku telah menemukan pangeran impianku?

"A-aku.." aku masih tergugup. Kakiku lemas. Melihatnya seperti itu, aku hanya tak yakin apakah aku tak sedang bermimpi.

"Jika kau menolakku, kau juga mempermalukanku di depan orang-orang ini. Kau tak sekejam itu kufikir." ujarnya dengan mengancam. Aku tertawa kecil padanya. Melihatnya yang seperti barulah aku tahu ini bukan mimpi.

Sabaku No Gaara. kau ini menodongku, atau melamarku? huff.

Bagaimanapun, tentu saja.. jawabannya iya.

* * *

**Oo Love will find its way oO**

_5 months Later_

Ku awali hari dengan sambutan suasana pagi yang cerah, bertudungkan awan putih yang tentu saja menambah keceriaan hatiku.

Dan kini, aku bersama yang lainnya tengah menikmati indahnya pusat kota dipagi hari. Orang-orang dengan sibuknya berlalu lalang, menikmati udara yang sejuk, bersih tak berpolusi.

Ah kota ini, kota dengan pesona yang selalu berhasil menariku kembali. Dan kini ketika aku benar-benar kembali, kupastikan kau tak akan mengerti betapa senangnya aku bisa kembali menginjakan kakiku disini.

Deruan kendaraan kini seakan menyambut kedatanganku. Ingin sekali rasanya aku berteriak, melepas penat dan kerinduanku pada kotaku ini. Kota yang mempertemukanku dengan cinta pertamaku. Gaara.

**OooO**

Bulan Januari hari ini. Dan esok hari adalah hari sepesial bagi kekasihku . Esok, ia genap berusia 24.

Jauh-jauh hari sudah aku merencanakan kejutan untuknya. Gaara sendiri tak tahu jika aku di Suna, biarlah ini menjadi bagian dari kejutan.

Hari ini aku berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha, mencari hadiah spesial yang bisa kuberika untuknya. Tak sengaja, aku aku bertemu dengan Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari toko perhiasan. Seulas senyuman muncul dibibirku, dia memang lelaki yang romantis. Pastilah ia baru membelikan sesuatu untuk tunangannya.

Aku menghampirinya, menyapanya dan ya kami melepas rindu dan bercerita banyak setelahnya.

"Jadi kau dijodohkan?" tanyaku antusias. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Namun begitu, wajah datarnya tak bisa memungkiri kebahagiaannya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanyaku lagi, sedikit menuntut.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Dia cantik, luar dan dalam. Aku beruntung mendapatkannya." ucapnya. Untuk pujian yang dilontarkan seorang Uchiha itu sangatlah sesuatu.

"Yang beruntung itu Hinata mendapatkanmu." godaku, seraya menyikutnya. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Gaara?"

"Baik. Kami masih berhubungan baik walau kami berjauhan."

"Mengejutkan."

"Mengejutkan?" tanyaku bingung. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kukira dia _playboy_." godanya, dengan seringai. Ia memperhatikanku, seperti ingin melihat perubahan masam di wajahku.

"Kau tidak serius bukan?" tanyaku dengan serius.

"Entahlah, aku tak begitu mengenalnya."

"Lalu kau mengatai dia _playboy_ atas dasar apa?" tanyaku semakin cemas.

"Firasat." ucapnya seraya menyeringai menahan tawa. Aku melemparkan tisu yang tadi kuremas kepadanya, kesal.

"Firasatku itu selalu tepat. Dan jika dilihat dari perangainya, dia memang seperti itu, sepertinya.. Aku tahu lelaki macam itu."

"Sok tau!"

"Dulu aku lelaki macam itu soalnya." ujarnya lagi, kali ini dengan tawa. Sial-sial! Tak habis fikir seorang Uchiha bisa memperoloku. Dan tentu saja perkataannya itu tak akan menggoyahkan kepercayaanku. aku tahu Gaaraku.

Tak terasa, hari sudah larut. Sepanjang hari ini aku berkeliaran mengunjungi banyak tempat ditemani sahabatku, Sasuke. Benar-benar menyenangkan sahabatku ini. Diluar pekerjaan, kami memang bersahabat. Tapi belum pernah aku mendapatkan kesempatan berbicara dengannya dengan cara seperti ini, membahas hal yang tak penting dengannya, bercanda, melempar ejekan dan sebagainya. Tak kusangka, seorang Uchiha seperti itu. Gaara harus tau ini!

"Kau pasti lapar," tanyanya, ketika mobilnya melewati sebuah restoran ternama di pusat kota, "mau mampir dulu?"

Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku mengangguk. _Well_, perutku memang sudah tak mau berkompromi.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, kami memasuki restoran. Di pintu masuk, seorang _usher_ menyapanya. Nampaknya, ia tak asing dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Kufikir, ia sering ketempat ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke tempat itu. Kupendarkan bola mata ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, dan harus kuakui tempat ini begitu berkelas. Pantas saja jika tempat ini menjadi langganannya.

Ku ambil tempat duduk di sebuah sudut ruang yang biasa Sasuke tempati. Butuh waktu lebih dari 15 menit bagiku hanya untuk memilah makanan. Sungguh, aku tak tahu macam makanan seperti apa yang ada di daftar menu itu, begitu asing.

Selesai makan, kami langsung bergegas pulang. Berhubung ini sudah malam. Namun ketika kami berjalan ditengah ruang, pandanganku sedikit mengejutkanku. Entahlah ini hanya penglihatanku saja atau bagaimana, tapi kukira aku melihat kekasihku, Gaara.

Kulihat lelaki yang mirip Gaara itu tengah berceloteh asik dengan teman wanitanya yang cantik. Mereka duduk direstauran yang sama, namun disudut ruang yang berbeda. Pantas, jika sedari tadi aku tak menyadri keberadaanya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku beberapa langkah untuk memperjelas pandanganku. Kakiku tersentak, dan aku terpaku ditempatku dengan wajah yang memanas kala mendapati lelaki yang kufikir Gaara itu mengusap pucuk kepala gadis dihadapannya dan kemudiannya mencumbu bibirnya mesra.

Sungguh, fikiranku berkabut. Melihatnya membuat nafasku serasa berhenti. Aku takut, sungguh.

Aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku mendekati sosok itu untuk memperjelas pandangaku, namun Sasuke menarik lenganku.

"Sudahlah. Kita pulang." ujarnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, namun gengamannya dilenganku terasa mengerat. Kulihat irisnya membulat, seperti menahan emosi. Aku tak mengerti. Otaku terlalu lambat untuk mencerna situasi.

Detik kemudian, ia menarik paksa lenganku keluar dari restoran. Awalnya aku menolak, namun pada akhirnya aku diam, menuruti.

Fikiranku kosong.

Tadi itu? Apa benar Gaara? Tidak kan? Aku salah lihat kan? Aku hanya terlalu merindukan kekasihku, sampai-sampai pandanganku terhadap orang berubah menyerupai dirinya kan? Iya kan? Tapi..

"Firasatku tak pernah salah, sudah kubilang." ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba sesampainya di mobil. Dan seketika itu aku terkulai lemas. Aku menyandarkan bahuku disandaran mobilnya, lemas.

Pernyataan Sasuke meyakinkan kebenaran tentang apa yang baru saja kulihat.

Pernyataannya menghancurkan keyakinanku terhadap Gaara yang mencintaiku.

Mataku memanas, dan pada akhirnya irisku mengeluarkan air mata yang sedari tadi kubendung. Aku berusaha menutupinya dan aku malah terisak. Sakit hatiku.

Rasanya ada beribu jarum menusukinya. Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada sebelumnya, aku.. kenapa begitu bodoh.

Tiba-tiba aku ingat sebuah figura yang tak sengaja kutemukan di lacinya. Aku melihatnya tengah merangkul seorang perempuan berambut sebahu, yang lebih lanjut kuketahui merupakan mantan kekasihnya. Dan perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang tadi kulihat bersamanya.

Mungkin cinta lama bersemi kembali atau memang Gaara sengaja berselingkuh di belakangku selama aku pergi. Entahlah, yang jelas ini menyakitkan. Sangat.

"Sudahlah." tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeluarkan katanya, memecah keheningan yang kami berdua ciptakan sebelumnya. Kami sudah tiba didepan apartemenku kala itu.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu." ucapnya lagi. Berusaha menenangkan, dengan mengusap bahuku.

Aku tahu ia berniat baik, hanya saja ia jelas tak mengerti bagaimana kacaunya perasaanku sekarang.

"Kau tahu apa?" ujarku dengan terisak. Nafasku memburu. Aku menahan emosiku, dengan menekan dadaku yang kini terasa sesak.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya sakitnya dikhianati," ujarku lagi, "kau tak tahu rasanya melihat kekasih yang begitu kau sayangi, kau cintai bercumbu didepan mata kepalamu sendiri. Jadi diamlah dan tolong mengerti aku."

Nadaku meninggi tanpa kuhendaki. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud membentaknya. Hanya saja fikiranku terlalu kalut.

"Kau tahu, orang bilang akan lebih ringan rasanya bila mengetahui orang lain memiliki beban yang sama seperti yang kita rasakan," ujarnya lagi, dengan suara yang melemah, "percayalah, aku jauh mengerti perasaanmu dari pada apa yang kau kira." tambahnya. Ia menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, seperti mencari kata yang tepat untuk ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Gadis itu.. Gadis yang kekasihmu cumbu di restoran itu adalah.. tunanganku." tukasnya, dengan suara bergetar.

Aku tersentak, dan spontan menoleh kepadanya tak percaya. Kulihat ada binar kekecewaan yang mendalam dimatanya. Karena itulah aku tahu dia tak sedang membuat lelucon.

Dan saat itu pula, aku baru menyadari keadaannya yang sama kacaunya denganku.

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa tadi ia begitu terlihat emosi.

"Jika saja kau tak ada. Mungkin aku sudah menghajarnya. Tapi aku tidak. Mungkin esok." ucapnya dengan iris yang membulat hitam, seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

Kulihat nafasnya memburu. Rahangnya pun mengeras menahan emosi.

Dan tanpa fikir panjang, aku pun memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku." ujarku.

Dan inilah akhir cinta pertamaku.

**OooO**

**.  
**

Kau tahu, terkadang kau harus berlabuh diperaduan yang salah sebelum menemukan orang yang tepat.

Bagimu mungkin terdengar beruntung ketika mendapatkan cinta pertama, yang juga merupakan terakhirmu. Ya, seperti cerita dongeng pada umumnya.

Sayangnya, hal itu tidak berlaku untukku. Mungkin, dengan bertemu dengan orang yang salah, Tuhan ingin aku mengerti bagaimana berterima kasih atas Karunianya yang ia berikan nanti. Karena percayalah, aku dengan_**nya**_ tak kalah berbahagia darimu.

**OooO**

**.  
**

_June, 2013._

_Dear, Diary.._

Jika saja siang itu aku tak bertemu dengan_**nya**_ di pusat perbelanjaan, mungkin aku tak akan tahu kebenaran ini. Dan aku akan tetap bersama cinta pertamaku.

Aku mungkin tak akan menangis malam itu, tapi aku akan lebih menyesal dan hatiku akan lebih hancur ketika mengetahuinya nanti, di lain waktu ketika cintaku telah tumbuh jauh lebih besar dari malam itu.

Hn.

Pada akhirnya aku tahu, aku tak harus menyesali perjalanan cinta pertamaku yang kandas karena sebuah pengkhianatan itu. Karena setelahnya, aku menemukan cinta terakhirku.

Ya..

Pianis muda yang menjadi rekan kerjaku, merangkap sahabatku adalah tenyata cinta terakhirku.

Ibu benar.

**_Love will find its way.._**

**_The End  
_**

* * *

Note : Afisa UchirunoSS, Mimi, dan QRen. makasih sarannya. Sudah aku publish sebagai GaaSaku :D

REVIEW? salam kenal :)


End file.
